The Darkest Titan of them All
by SOUL OF THE BOY
Summary: A new breed of Teen Titans has been created and something is amiss on the Emerald Isles which have connections to atlantis. new titans new villians new story line


**Setting: An abandoned train station in the shadier parts of New Matrathim. Two men wearing black cloaks are talking about the Emerald Isles and its ties to the fallen city Atlantis. **

**Prologue:**

"**Do you have the discs?" asked the man.**

**"Do you really consider me this untrustworthy to your cause? The Emerald Isles will pay for their ignorance of the world. The U.S. government is only allowing this to release them from isolation and stealing all of the natural resources. But I feel this is unsafe, what if the Government finds **

**the-" said his comrade.**

**"They won't find it. Anyways once they get the Royal Family out of they way we will rule the Emerald Isles and we will lead the world into a universal war and when they do that… that is when the power of the Fallen Bowmen shall start and an era of evil will begin!" **

**Ch 1: False Beginning**

**Dick Grayson was a handsome young man of the age of 16. He was tall, had dark black hair, clear blue eyes and had a body the Olympian athletes would be jealous of. He is many things that make wonder who he is. He is an orphan, ward of the billionaire Bruce Wayne, after a mobster killed his parents at the circus. He is a gymnast, an athlete; strong, ready, and fit. He is Robin the Boy Wonder, crime fighter and partner to Batman the Dark Knight. **

**Sitting in a school for wealthy children, Dick was in the top of his class in the top classes for the junior year. He studied hard and never let his grades drop to below an A. Dick also had many friends that he met in school and at "work". Roy Harper, the ward of Oliver , the Green Arrow is Speedy. Virgil Hawkins, who is really Static. Nicole Freedom, who is really Blaze daughter of the superhero Hotspot. Last but not least, Ana Black, the infamous Goth super heroine Raven. Together with these extraordinarily gifted friends, Dick Grayson formed The Teen Titans: Evolution. Breaking apart from mentors and partners, this group of teen heroes protects the city of New Matrathim which is a bit south of Gotham.**

**Sitting in the Batcave after school, Dick begs Batman to loan him money to make an HQ for the Titans. **

"**Come on Bruce! Please! Ask Ollie to help! Together you'll have enough money to buy a million towers. Please?!"**

**If you want to start your own team you have to be organized and make your own HQ. I don't want you to grow up thinking money will buy everything."**

"**But money can buy anything! You name it you can buy it!" exclaimed Dick, eager to prove Bruce wrong and make his plan come to life.**

"**Can money buy justice, Dick? You may forget, but I remember that both of my parents and both of your parents were murdered in cold blood. Fund yourselves and don't ever talk to me about this again!" with that Bruce finished putting on his cowl and stormed into the Batmobile and left. **

**Robin raced along the rooftops to join his friends in the Matrathim city square. Noticing the expression set on his face, Robin's friend's said, **

"**Don't worry about it. We'll manage along some how."**

**Sitting on ledge of the fountain Speedy ponder aloud, "I wonder why we went through all of this trouble asking for money when we could just make the Tower ourselves."**

"**That's our only option now. Batman refuses to give me anything, and plus it will make us way stronger in control of our powers. So I'll get the blue prints and make the calls and see if anyone else wants to help us."**

**The Titans mumbled their agreements and left. Raven disappeared into the shadows, Static and Blaze left on their boards, and Speedy changed back into his civilian clothes and hopped into his car. **

**Robin opened his communicator and dialed, "SuperBoy? Grab some people and head over. We need your help."**

**Ch 2: The New Tower**

**A month later, Titans Tower was finished standing ten stories high, complete with a helipad, 120 rooms, an enormous kitchen, a game room, a gym, a movie theater, a meeting room, a supply room, a weapon room, an indoor pool, a vehicle room, a mechanic shop, weapons repair, family room equipped with a Big Screen TV. Etc. standing atop an island Titans Tower looked beautiful to the superheroes and heroines that helped in its creation. Robin was so pleased; he gave out communicators to everyone there insisting that they were part of the team. **

**"You know, you can always move your team in with us. We have a lot of space." Robin was saying to SuperBoy.**

**"It's okay Rob. Everyone has to get back to their hometowns. I know Superman's probably thrown a fit that I've been gone so long."**

**"I just want everyone to know that there will always be home away from home here. Anytime!" **

**Ch 3: Villains Arising **

**The Teen Titans set examples for everyone in New Matrathim. They took down gang lords, drug dealers, crime bosses; they even fought super powered villains such as: The Hypnotist, the Hack Team, StoneBearer, Crush, StarBurst, NegaGirl, AquaSwirl, Killer Bunny and many more. With every villain they defeated, an other criminal would start up. Robin had a criminal gallery in his room big enough to rival Batman's. The villain he would never forget was his arch-enemy Fathom, a former Goth musician using magic to hypnotize kids listening to his music, and now is a criminal mastermind hiring other criminals to "test" Robin and his leader ship skills.**

**One night the Titans had a huge battle with StoneBearer, NegaGirl and Killer Bunny. NegaGirl, Raven and Blaze were locked in a colorful battle of lights with Blaze shooting fire at the demons NegaGirl was conjuring. NegaGirl made a huge wave of sleep come over Blaze and knocked her out. The demons attacked her and Raven stepped up to show NegaGirl who the only witch was walking out of there. Static and Speedy were fighting Killer Bunny who was launching explosives at them. Robin was fighting StoneBearer. If there was ever a good thing about robin's intelligence it was how he always was experimenting with new weapons. Robin threw what seemed to be an explosive at StoneBearer. It opened up and bonded him with a stick substance that stone bearer couldn't break out of. Then Robin spoke, "Tie." The substance wrapped around StoneBearer. "Stay." **

**He ran to help Static and Speedy when they heard a huge explosion. Raven walked towards them bloody dragging NegaGirl and carrying Blaze. **

"**Is she gonna be ok?" Robin asked Raven.**

"**She's only asleep, she'll be fine." Robin stepped back to admire Raven's beauty. Her newly died hair, which once was purple now is red. Raven attracted him with or with out costume. He admired her curves and her muscles from working out with him. **

"**Now, the question is you going to be okay?" He looked into her eyes. She couldn't see his because of his mask but she knew they were full of concern. **

"**Yeah, I think so. What are you going to do with StoneBearer?" Robin turned around.**

"**He'll come in handy later. Titans go!" Robin, Static, and Speedy threw electric blasts at Killer Bunny, sending him flying. **

"**Static, go get Killer Bunny and take him and NegaGirl to jail. Speedy take Blaze to the Tower. Raven comes with me." Static picked up NegaGirl and flew off. Speedy put Blaze and his car and sped to the tower. **

"**Probe Stone bearer's mind when I ask him a question. We wont leave till we find out who hired and him and how Fathom is connected to all this."**

**Ch 4: Interrogation **

**Robin: who hired you?**

**StoneBearer: Heard of the Constitution? I know my rights. I take the 5th.**

**SB (Thoughts): I know better than to tell you. My head is worth more value to me then you.**

**Raven: why do you know better than to tell us?**

**SB: NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS, STUPID WITCH!!**

**Robin: Never talk to her in that way again! Now if you ever want to hear the sound of your voice again you will tell us who hired you!**

**SB (Thoughts): Maybe if I tell them they can protect me, save me from him. **

**Raven: its ok StoneBearer, we will protect you. Tell us. Tell us everything.**

**Ch 5: The Hall Of Records**

**Blowing out, StoneBearer began to speak. "I was not born here. I was born on a land far away isolated from the rest of humanity. I think Robin may know of what I speak. The land of the green beauty. The Emerald Isles. And you also know of its ties to Atlantis. I believe your friend Aqualad descends from there. Anyways, the Emerald Isles were created when Atlantis was still above the water. When Atlantis submerged the Emerald Isles where deserted, no one knew why. Then came the Royal Family. They weren't evil or cruel or unjust, they were just different. They didn't want to ruin the Islands that they thought were beautiful by introducing foreign disease and using up the natural resources. Now the Royal Family consisted of a man and a woman who were stranded by themselves. They formed bows and arrows and began to hunt until they found the castle. Entering the castle they found it was deserted yet there was food and clothes like someone had been there recently. After eating and resting they searched the building for anyone. No one found they declared the island and castle their property and became King and Queen of the Emerald Isles. They introduced new technology to the land by using solar and hydro powered things and not harming the natural resources. After they had set everything up, they explored the castle and made a great discovery. Sabers with glowing blades, using crystals in the hilt of the saber. They explored the island and found a cave full with crystals. The King went and brought ten couples to the island's port to decontaminate them from any germs or diseases. Then the new residents of the Isle swore allegiance to the King and Queen. The men became the Emerald Bowmen, equipped with bows, arrows and the light swords protecting the king and Queen, and making families so the population would increase. Ten years after the King and Queen formed the Bowmen, one of them wasn't very happy with the King and his family. So he left the Bowmen and the castle and went into hiding on the island. He returned to the castle one night with two black cloaked men. He said and I quote, "I say, Welcome to the High King of the Atlantian Emerald Court, We the Pupils of the Fallen Order of Bowmen and the Dark One, AnarKus. We have come to extend to you either power or destruction. Join under the Rule of the Dark One and be saved as the rest of the world bows to our will. Deny His Power and you will be among the first to die." Naturally the King refused, and the Fallen Bowmen declared war on him and his people. Both the King and the Fallen refused to fight on the Emerald Isles, so they both contributed money to make a platform on the water, a battle field where the killed where thrown to the sharks. Meanwhile the Queen sent some Bowmen to look for the history of the Isles and Atlantis. They found the Hall of Records. Frightened by what she had read, the Queen called for help. The Justice League, whom you might know, then consisted of Superman Batman Wonder Woman Flash Green Lantern and Aqua Man answered. The one called Green Arrow also came but left to the battlefield to fight with the King and his army. Aqua Man and Green Lantern went underwater to find the ruins of Atlantis. There they found a temple dedicated to The Fallen Bowmen. In the ancient times, the priests of Atlantis believed that men would come from the forest kill the king of Atlantis and help them put the world under their control. Using magic they lured land dwellers to the sea and transformed them into powerful beings. One of them being an heir to AnarKus, being greedier than the others killed the other beings and caused a magic so great to be unleashed that it destroyed Atlantis. The people on the Emerald Isles vanished and the Dark One went into hiding. Eventually he died but he left heirs and followers instructions on what to do. The Bowmen that rebelled was AnarKus, but he came to ask the King for him to join because he needed to gain his trust to regain the rest of his powers which can only be unlocked by using the Atlantian seal and the Emerald seal to unlock a chamber in the Ruins of Atlantis. AnarKus hired us to distract you. You may now him by another name." StoneBearer ended his story by blowing out again. "Now you know…" **

"**Raven, call Titans Tower. Tell Speedy and Static to get the jet ready. Bring Blaze if she's up to it."**

"**Robin, where are we going?" Raven was confused.**

"**The Emerald Isles… StoneBearer, you have a choice: go to jail and break out and etc or you can join the Teen Titans. Your choice." **

"**I'll be a Titan." **

"**That's what I thought you said, _Stone._" Robin turned around and walked away.**

**Ch 6: Venture to the Emerald Isles**

**In the Titans Jet, Stone was being sworn in. he was given a new costume and a communicator. **

"**You'll be initiated when we're done with this mission!" Static and Blaze assured him.**

"**Joy?" Stone still felt uncomfortable with his new name and betraying NegaGirl but he had to remember that he served others. Others whom he needed to contact at once.**

**When the Titans landed on the Emerald Isles decontamination port, they learned they would have to take off their clothes on the dock then go in. their clothes would be washed of any germs that weren't already introduced to the citizens of Emerald Isles. **

"**Ladies first. Boys turn around." Robin couldn't help but stare as Raven stripped down to enter the machine. **

"**Down Boy Wonder," she said giggling. She didn't want to let their emotions get in the way of their mission. Or their personal life. "Come on blaze!" walking into the machine they were washed and cleaned and then they got there clothes back. Redressing Raven called back to Robin, "Done!!" **

**The boys walked through the machine and got their costumes. **

"**Okay, Titans. Here we go; you all know your assignments. Static and Blaze, Check out the caves and see if you find anything. Stone, take Speedy and show him the village and the grounds. See if you can find any Bowmen. Raven you're with me. We're gonna check out the castle. Titans Go!!" Robin watched as Static and Blaze flew off and Stone and Speedy headed for the forest. "Guess it's just you and me, huh Rae?" **

"**Yeah, I guess"**

"**Let's go!" **

**Ch 7: Loyalties **

**Stone and Speedy kept walking deeper and deeper until they reached the middle of the forest. **

"**Why did we stop? What's wrong?" Speedy looked around. **

"**I have to make a call." Stone fumbled for his communicator.**

"**A call? Who are you calling?" Speedy turned around confused.**

"**Oh yeah that reminds me!" stone faced Speedy and punched him in the face.**

**Groaning, Speedy fell to the ground unconscious.**

"**Master, they have accepted me into their group."**

"**Good. Have you told them what I have told you?"**

"**Yes Master, we are on the Isle." **

"**Which one?"**

"**The Isle" **

"**You must not let them know any more than they do. You have done well so far." **

"**Thank you Master."**

"**Commence with Phase 2. Get the Witch."**

"**What of the other Titans and NegaGirl?"**

"**I will take care of them." **

"**Yes Master."**

**Static and Blaze entered the first cave they saw.**

"**Static, LOOK!!" blaze said. On the wall there were crystals sticking out of paintings of stick figures and symbols.**

"**What do you think they mean?" asked Blaze curiously.**

"**I don't know lets find out." Said a voice from behind them. Startled Static and Blaze turned around to face a group of archers dressed in black. **

"**This might be trouble!" Blaze exclaimed.**

"**Was it the guys with arrows or what?" said Static sarcastically.**

"**Surrender now and you won't be hurt!" said the leader of the Bowmen.**

"**Can we hold you to that?" asked Blaze.**

"**No!" The Bowmen fired their arrows. Smoke filled the cave and Blaze slumped against Static and they fell to the floor. "Tie them together and bring them." The leader turned to another Bowman and said, "Did you find the archer?"**

"**He has been captured."**

"**Good. Find the Witch, kill the bird, get Stone and let's go."**

"**Yes Master. Yes!" **


End file.
